


Almost getting caught (Dean x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Impala Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Almost getting caught (Dean x reader)

“Anything you want to say for yourself young lady?” teased Dean. You scowled at him from the backseat. “Nothing at all?”

“I had it handled,” you said, Dean chuckling as he pulled over on the side of the road. It was night and you were cutting through the middle of nowhere Oklahoma. “Finally cutting me lose?”

“You stole my hunt, Y/N and on top of that, I had to save you. I think you’re a glutton for punishment,” said Dean, glancing over his shoulder with a smirk. 

You’d know Dean for quite a while now, occasionally working a hunt together, occasionally screwing each other’s brains out if you were in the mood. Getting picked up by a local cop after a routine salt and burn wasn’t something you couldn’t handle yourself but Dean pulled the FBI schtick before you knew it, hauling you into fake custody and out of there without so much as the officer getting a good look at your face.

“What do I gotta do to earn my way out then?” you teased, leaning forward in your seat, brushing your lips against his ear. “If you’re so inclined that is.”

“With an offer like that…” said Dean, patting your cheek before he was slipping out the front, opening up the back door with a devilish grin. “Turn around for me sweetheart.”

You turned in your seat, presenting your back to him, holding up your hands.

“You little…how long have you been out of those?” he asked.

“Two seconds after you put ‘em on,” you said back, looking over at him with a wink. “Did I ruin your little cop role play?”

“Hell no. Let’s get straight to the sex in the back of my car bit,” he said, smiling as he slid into the seat next to you. You leaned back, Dean capturing your lips with his before you could lay down, laughing when he pulled away to remember to shut the door. 

When it grew quiet again, he slid his hands under your thighs, pulling you to sit on his lap, your arms going around his shoulders.

“When are you ever going to settle down, sweetheart?” he asked, his hands roaming under your shirt.

“I haven’t even gotten started yet,” you said, kissing along his jaw, fingers going to work on his belt.

“I meant hunting, smart ass,” he said, hissing when you found the column of his neck, giving a rough suck. “A partner comes in handy.”

“I’m not one to trust easily, Winchester,” you mumbled against his skin, pulling the belt from the loops, unzipping his jeans. His hand caught your wrist, squinting at you. “Are we going to do this or not?”

“Will you consider it?” he asked.

“If I found the right person, sure,” you said, Dean’s hand falling away.

“So a Winchester isn’t the right person,” he said.

“Quiet. No more talking,” you said, shoving his pants down, wrapping a hand around his half hard cock, giving it a steady stroke. He groaned, biting his bottom lip as you worked him to full mast, his hands swatting yours away when he was throbbing.

He made no fan fare about tugging your jeans down, slipping himself inside you in one hard thrust. You braced your hands on the back door, Dean hiking you further up the seat every time he shifted his hips. You saw a pair of headlights flash overhead a few minutes later, Dean quickening his pace, rubbing your clit with his thumb and throwing a hand over your mouth when you let out a high pitched moaned.

You were still coming down from it when Dean pulled his pants back up, throwing his jacket over your lap. A knock came at the back window ten seconds later, Dean shushing you.

“Can I help you?” Dean said with a fake yawn, rubbing at his eye.

“I was just seeing if you had car trouble. Not much in the way of cell service on these back roads,” said the other person, your eyes glued shut.

“No, getting some shut eye is all,” said Dean, a smile in his voice. “Thanks for your concern.”

“There’s a motel not too far up the road, more comfortable than a backseat,” said the other person. “Safe travels.”

“You too,” said Dean, the other person’s car driving away after a moment. “I think we’re in the clear.”

“Alright. My car’s at that motel anyways,” you said, nodding up the road. 

“You heading out already?” he asked.

“You want to try and convince me I need a partner more?” you asked.

“What are are we waiting for then?”


End file.
